The present application relates generally to devices and methods for securing an elongated element, and particularly to devices and methods for grasping a medical element and/or maintain tension on the medical element.
Elongated elements, including cables, rods, and fasteners, are used in a variety of surgical procedures. The spine is one area of the body that uses elongated elements in many of the surgical procedures. Spinal surgical procedures that use elongated elements may include spinal trauma surgery, reconstructive spinal surgery, and spinal fusions. Elongated elements are also used in surgical procedures affecting other areas of the body.
It may be difficult to grasp and control the elongated element during the surgical procedure. Elements may include a small size making them difficult to manually grasp. Elements may further be exposed to bodily fluids making them slippery and even more difficult to grasp. Further, the element may be positioned at an inaccessible location within the patient during the surgical procedure.
Elements are often used in surgical procedures that require application of a tension force. One example is a tensioning element that spans across two or more vertebral elements. A first end of the element is attached to a first vertebral member and is placed in tension. While the element remains in tension, a second end of the element is attached to a second vertebral member. It is often difficult to maintain the element in tension and secure the second end.